


Darkened Autumn

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Poetry [38]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Autumn, Gen, Haiku, Poetry, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: A man calls out during autumn.





	Darkened Autumn

Darkening autumn  
How a honest, kind man calls  
whilst watching the veil


End file.
